Tea
by TheDreamLivesonin9Memories
Summary: A random AU that came to while reading the manga. Be assured there will be OOCness and Au. I haven't finished the manga since it's not entirely there. Please read, altho it may stink.


**So my first Umineko story EVER. I've only read the manga and that has it's own limitations so if there is anything wrong please correct me nicely, although this is AU. Characters might be OOC so sorry if they are. I hope you all like. By the way sorry for making Lion a witch. I like the idea of that happening for some odd reason. **

**/**

A nice sunny day, blue skies, fresh breeze. It was the perfect day...or it would've been if not for the loud scream. A young female around nineteen stood hunched behind a chair a furious expression of annoyance and embarrassment on her face. Her light blonde hair pulled back in a braided bun with bangs in the front, her light blue eyes enlarged and faking tears. She pointed an accusing finger at her twin who stood there in front of her with the expression of a parent scolding their child. Their long bright blonde hair pulled back in a low pony-tail bangs in the front of their face blue eyes dark enough to look like rainy gray.

They stood there hands folded across their chest glaring at her. They were dressed in a light pastel blue v-neck shirt with dark blue shorts and black sneakers with a red rose attached to their hair band. She was dressed in a red blouse with black leggings and shoes with a white rose pinned in her hair. Both glared at each other until she turned away still angry and he turned away to sigh.

"Beatrice-onisan."

She turned around still pouting. "What, baka Lion?" Lion sighed an imaginary vein popping up. Lion's fist was up in the air.

"...I'm not an idiot...baka Beato," Lion whispered. She still heard either way and stuck out her tongue at Lion.

The cycle repeated itself for thirty minutes straight until both tired from it and decided to sit down.

Beatrice sighed. "I'm so bored~" She whined kicking her feet in the air. Lion's head shoom. Lion saw a basket sitting on the table and it hit. Lion's eyes widened.

"An outdoor picnic!"

Beatrice sat up quickly and looked at her twin with stars in her eyes. "A tea party!"

Lion sweatdropped. "I suppose..."

She stood up, grabbed his hand, and dragged him into their room. Seconds later the two came back out dressed differently than before.

Beatrice had allowed her hair to fall down away from it's usually braided bun and allowed it to fall freely. She had tied a red bandanna with a black strip and a pinned rose around her head. She wore a soft pink t-shirt a with make-shift shorts that she had made from old jeans and red converse.

Looking weary and gloomy was Lion whose hair was now braided with a green ribbon tying the end and a white rose in the center. Lion wore a light pastel blue turtle neck with a hooded cerluan sweater and black shorts and boots. On Lion's left arm, and Beatrice's right, were matching long sleeve gloves hiding something.

Lion sighed, "Was it nesscary for us to change? Would it have mattered if we went out in the clothes we were wearing earlier?"

Beatrice cackled. "Of course! Clothes are the unspoken words that describe you! Humans judge by appearances Lion. If you're not up to date with the latest fashion others will criticize you and mock you! It's important to always look your absolute best!"

Lion gave her a look that said her words were not believed in. Beatrice's eye brow twitched and she huffed, "Fine! Don't believe me your older and fabulous twin sister!"

Lion shook his head, "Let's just go." Lion grabbed the picnic basket and dragged Beato out the door.

/

"So, who should we invite?" Lion carefully placed everything from the basket out in the open on the blanket. Beatrice hummed in thought.

"I dunno...maybe Maria?"

Lion smiled, "Would she be able to make it in such short time?"

Beatrice shrugged, "Who knows, but if not we could have Shannon and Kannon pick her up!"

Lion nodded, "Sure. Then how about inviting Virgil-san and everyone else?"

Beatrice replied quickly, "_No! We can invite a few others but not everyone! They'll eat all your delicious food and leave none for me!"_

On the back of Lion's head was a large angry tick mark, "Stop being so greedy, onee-san!" Lion pinched her butt and she shrieked in pain.

/

Beatrice pouted ignoring Lion and talking with Maria. Maria was a six year old female wearing a light cream yellow and white laced dress with low heels. She had warm caramel colored hair and beautiful amethyst eyes. In her arms was a very adorable yellow lion wearing a red muffler.

"Uuu! What have Beato and Leo-chan been doing?" She stuffed her mouth with small blueberry muffins and feed some to her lion friend.

Beato glanced at Lion and turned away when they made eyes contact. Lion sighed, head shaking.

"So, I'm pleasantly surprised to see that you took the liberty of inviting the three of us here, Lion-san." A woman with long straight violet hair and a beautiful bustful body said. She was dressed in a simple white blouse and blue skirt with heels.

Lion sent her a kind smile, "Well it is normal for friends to invite one another to events like these, no, ms. Featherine?"

She chuckled softly, "Ah~ I didn't know you saw us like that." She quietly sipped her tea and took a bite of her sandwich. "Perfect as always," she hummed in delight.

"Glad to know that I'm not losing my touch since a certain someone has been eating most of the ingredients and ordering Ronove-san to make food." Lion sent a not so discreet glance at Beatrice who was listening.

The muffin in her was crushed and Maria jumped in shock.

"How dare Lion blame me! It's not my fault that I get hungry often!" She stomped her foot on the ground repeatedly.

"Well then maybe you should stop eating so much and actually listen to Lion." Beatrice turned her head to the voice's owner.

A young teen with long blue hair completely straight and empty dull purple wearing a black ruffled dress with white accents and socks. A black cat tail sticking out at the end. Beato glared at her.

"Not you too Bern!"

A slight smile made its way on her dull face. "Who said I was siding with Lion? All I did was offer up my own opinion."

A calm sip of her tea. Beato fell down dramatically to the ground.

"I've been abandoned by all those I trust...lost to my twin..." Maria bent down and patted Beato's head gently. Lion chuckled softly hiding their laughter behind their hand.

"LLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIOOOOOOONNNNNNNNN!" Suddenly Lion flew forwards arms wrapped around their neck. A yelped escaped Lion's lips. "Ah! Lambdadelta!"

A young girl with short blonde hair and amber-red eyes wearing a pink beanie with black strips and a pumpkin ornament attached laid on top of Lion's back crushing them. She was dressed in a short sleeved pink long shirt with stripped leggings and matching pink boots. She smiled like a cat.

"I've missed your wonderful food!"

Lion sighed smiling warily, "Thank you...I suppose."

/

The rest of the picnic passed by in laughter and maliceful jokes. Also with some butt pinching from Lion when someone, Beatrice, said something inappropriate in front of Maria.

By the time they all decided to leave it was already late evening with the sun setting. Maria had left earlier in the evening.

"Well adiue. Until next time. I do hope you'll invite us all again, "Featherine left right after saying her good-byes with Bernkastel following right after.

Lambdadelta was the last one left. She smiled at the blonde twins, "So how's life stuck on an island with hardly anyone living?"

Beatrice pouted and whined, "Boring~!"

Lion shook their head, "Well it wouldn't be if you hadn't decided to, _out of the kindness of your heart,_ help Shannon you wouldn't be bored."

She glared and Lambda giggled, "Sharp as ever Leo-chan~"

Lambda narrowly missed a red truth coming at her, "Hihi, I guess you're still angry about that-!" She left immediately not wanting to see Lion get angry.

Beatrice slowly turned around fearing what she would see. Instead she saw a calm fully composed Lion smiling back at her. The smile sent chills down her spine.

"H-how about we go home ne, Lion?"

/

On the walk back to the house Beatrice held onto Lion's hand swinging it with her's. Lion smiled, eyes closed and softly humming. Beatrice humming loudly and looking proud for some odd reason.

"We'll always be together right?"

Lion turned to her, "Of course. If you die I die with you. If you must carry the burden Shannon once carried I'll stand by you and remain as your pillar of support. If you ever give up I'll become a hope for you to go on."

"Good! I'd never forgive you if you ever left me or had any less of honor as your great sister! Especially if you ever broke that promise."

"Same here. I'd never forgive you if you ever broke it."

/

By the time the house came into sight it was night and alas the perfect time for them to prank the staff and the head. Life here was somewhat boring after pulling so many pranks, but as long as they were together then there was never a boring day for either of them.

**...**

**Yeah. So i just read it myself and it feels like it's bad, but I kinda lost the muse for this since I started thinking of making another Au story from this. It's probably not going to start from the beginning, or maybe it will. depends on my motivation level.**


End file.
